The Real me
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade thought she knew all there was about the happy, sweet Tori Vega. But in the end, not only did she did not know Tori, but Jade didn't know herself very well. Something Tori was more than happy to show her. An adult themed Jori Story.
1. The Tattoo

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**The real me.**

**Chapter 1 - The Tattoo**

**AN: This is an experimental story with very adult themes. It won't be terribly long. Just a few chapters. **

**No One's Pov**

Tori and Jade arrived at the tattoo parlor at 2 minutes to 9, just as it was about to close. As the bell rang indicating they had arrived, a head popped out from the back.

"Oh Hi Tori. Right on time, I was expecting you. Let me close up and when can get started."

A moment later, a woman with very short black hair, blue jeans and a Slayer T – shirt came from around the corner. She was muscular and had tattoos almost everywhere, save her neck and face. A common first impression made of her was that she was a butch lesbian, which in this particular case was very correct.

With a warm smile she walked past Tori and Jade, locked the door and turned off the open sign.

"I'm already Tori. Come on."

"Thanks Kim. I appreciate you working late for me." Tori said, as she and Jade followed Kim into the back room.

In the back room there was a table and the various instruments that a tattoo artist would use. "Kim sat down in a chair next to the table and made a quick check of the equipment. "How's your mom. I haven't seen her at the club in a while."

"She's fine. She's been busy but hopes to come back soon."

Kim then turned her attention to Jade, who stood there with a neutral expression. "Is this Jade, your…"

"Yes." Tori answered quickly

Kim took a moment to look Jade up and down with a hungry look. "She's nice. I approve."

"Thank you."

Kim looked up. "I'm ready. Do you have the design?"

Tori pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse and handed it to Kim. The tattoo artist looked at it with some amusement. "I like it. It's simple, but very nice. Where you instructed me to put it?"

"Yes."

Kim looked to Jade. "Ok Jade, expose that skin of yours get on the table and we'll start. "

Not saying a word, Jade did as she was told and within a minute was ready for the procedure.

Kim took a quick look at the design and got to work. Tori grabbed a stool and with a rather satisfied look watched Jade get her tattoo. As she did, she thought back to how this all started.

**Begin flashback.**

Since that first day at Tori Vega arrived at Hollywood Arts, Jade made every effort to make her life a living hell. It started the first day when Tori spilled coffee on Beck and rubbed him. From there it continued. From day to day, it was mostly insults, put downs and an aloofness that the Goth showed to the Latina.

Jade would tell anyone who asked that she hated the Latina for stealing her parts and just being a goody goody in general. Yet through all this, Tori rarely got upset about it. In fact, Tori made every effort to be nice to Jade and win her friendship. That only spurred Jade on more. But deep down, Jade could never quite figure out why she felt the need to be so mean to Tori. Not that she cared about the reason much, she didn't. She just kept going.

It wasn't always insults of course. Jade would play pranks on Tori from time to time. One day Tori found her locker glued shut. Another day she started to get calls from random guys who all asked for a woman named Cindy, who from what Tori gathered was a call girl. Tori had to change her number shortly after. There were more of course and some rather elaborate. Tori has no idea how Jade got her on the no fly list.

It slowly began to bug Jade more and more, that the Latina wouldn't get upset, run away or cry. In fact, it bothered Jade so much that after one particularly nasty insult which was ignored, Jade pulled Tori aside.

"Vega! Why in the hell do you just smile and be all nice to me. Can't you see I'm trying to make your life a living hell? Yet you just smile and shrug off all my efforts." Jade said, sounding rather frustrated.

Tori made an enigmatic smile. I know."

"What's your deal Vega? What did you hit your head once too often as a kid?"

"No Jade. It's quite simple actually. I like you. "

Jade's face seemed to fall. "What?"

"Yes I like you. You're a very interesting person. That and I'm letting you dig yourself in deeper." Tori said rather cryptically before walking off.

"I wasn't finished Vega!" Jade barked as Tori wandered off.

Tori didn't bother to look back. "But I am. Bye Jade."

After that Jade seemed to intensify her efforts, with more insults and pranks. Yet Tori continued so smile and even was nicer to Jade. That in itself drove Jade totally buggo. Even Beck would remark from time to time about Jade's odd unexplained obsession with the Latina. Jade would always tell her boyfriend to shut up and then not discuss it any further.

Finally, Jade decided to knock the happy little Latina down a few pegs. She came up with an idea and put her plan into motion.

Hollywood Arts from time to time had assemblies where various students would show off their talents. It was a chance to show what you could do to your fellow students.

In the latest one, Tori was chosen to perform along with several others.

When it was her turn to perform, Tori got up on stage and began to sing a happy pop song that she had written. The performance went very well with the audience quickly enjoying the song.

But about a minute into the performance, a screen came down behind Tori, who didn't notice right away. Then a film came on of Tori, Wearing her duck Pajamas, hair all a mess and no makeup singing into her comb in her room. Somehow Jade managed to film Tori being a total goof in her room.

Naturally the audience burst out laughing. Tori stopped in mid song and turned around to see the source of the amusement.

For the first time, Jade in the front row saw the Latina get mad. She stood there fuming at her ruined performance. A second later, Tori glared at Jade with intensity that rather surprised the Goth.

After the assembly was done Jade was standing outside the auditorium, leaning up against a wall her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Tori came out and wordlessly grabbed Jade by the wrist and pulled her into the broom closet.

"I finally got to you." Jade said triumphantly.

"Yes you did Jade. No one fucks with one of my performances. It's time. " Tori barked out.

"Time for what? Run home and cry? Please do, I want to get this on film." Jade said as she reached ingot her purse.

"No Jade, Your punishment. What you've been begging for since the day I've met you."

Jade burst out laughing. "Oh my god Vega, you are something else."

Tori put her hands on her hips. "No Jade, I'm serious. Since day one you've been wanting me to punish you, discipline you, make you my slut."

Jade laughed even harder. "So let me get this right. You think I'm some sort of lesbian submissive pain freak?"

Tori smirked. "I wouldn't put it exactly that way, but essentially yes. I had you pegged as a lesbian submissive the day I laid eyes on you. You on the other hand, though not aware of it, sensed I was a dominating personality and couldn't help but focus on me. Ever since then, you've been trying to get me to react."

Jade bent over with laughter, "Oh…This is rich. And let me guess. You are a dominatrix. Please tell me you're a dominatrix. That would be so delicious. Cant' wait to post it on The Slap."

This time Tori laughed, which for some reason Jade found unnerving. " Bingo! You see Jade, no dominatrix is complete without their sub and no sub is complete without domatrix. It's a yin/yang sort of thing. Only when together are they truly happy. I'll admit that the second I saw you, I was rather struck. I knew you had to be my sub. Much to my delight, you latched onto me right away. Though you didn't realize quite why you found me worthy of your full attention. It's just that I wouldn't react in the way you really wanted. Deep down, that only drove your frustration. I'll admit it was so amusing. But today you fucked with my performance. Now it's time for me to show you the discipline and control that you so desperately need. I know the real you and you're going to love the real me."

Jade only laughed harder, appearing that she found this hysterically funny. "What are you going to do, strip me naked, tie me up, spank and whip me."

Tori stepped one foot closer to Jade with a grin. "Amongst other things. The most surprising part of it that you'll find out that you enjoy it. You're a natural submissive and in my opinion a very beautiful and special one. I'm going to have you, make you my little slut slave and you're going to thank me for it. I'll bet even know you're getting wet, just thinking about it."

Jade stopped laughing but she still looked extremely amused. "Oh Vega, you've given me so much to use against you. I'm going to have so much fun destroying you.

Tori reached over and slapped Jade as hard on the ass as she could. Jade let out a quick but tiny yelp of pain. Surprised, the Goth just stood there with a hateful glare in her eye. But otherwise she said nothing.

"Thought I would give you just a bit of what you've been craving so badly. A good spanking. A sample of things to come. You're mind just jumped for joy and I'll bet you didn't even expect it."

"Don't touch me again." Hissed Jade, her words full of venom.

Tori looked very unimpressed. "The thing is Jade, I know you better than you know yourself. Deep down you're a submissive lesbian who's dying to be dominated, disciplined and treated like the dirty little slut she is. I'll even bet you've done some reading on some erotica fiction web sites. You started in the straight, area but eventually something inside of you made you click on the lesbian stories. The one where a girl ends up as dominatrix's slave are your favorites. You tell yourself that you just like to read a good story and you do read others, but those are the ones that get your blood flowing. You've been wanting me to take you since you first saw me. But I just let you keep being bad, letting you have enough rope. Not giving you the satisfaction of crying a single tear. Today is your lucky day as I'm giving you what you so badly want. You need a dominatrix and now you have one. You're going to come over at 7 pm so I can…well punish you for starters, then I'll begin to train you as proper submissive. "

Jade fumed and her whole body seemed to tense up, looking as if she was about to strike. Tori stood there her arms crossed with nothing but an amused look on her face.

"You are totally nuts Vega. Even if I was into this kinky submission shit, do you think I would actually submit to you. You're out of your fucking mind." Jade bellowed.

Tori chuckled and stepped closer to Jade as a confident look came to her face. "Submit to me Jade. You already have."

Jade shook her head with a look of angry disbelief. "Now I know you've lost it. You're fucking crazy."

Tori's simile widened. It was a look of supreme confidence that Jade had never seen before. "If was indeed fucking crazy as you so succinctly put it or wrong as it were, then you would have beaten me to a pulp the second I slapped your ass."

The angry look quickly melted off Jade's face, much to Tori's delight. On top of that, the Goth's whole body began seemed to stiffen slightly.

Tori then leaned in and whispered in Jade's ear.

"Instead you took it like a good little slut. Not only that, but you're going to watch me leave and not do a damn thing. "

Tori reached forward and slid a finger just inside of the waste band of her pants. "Tell me Jade, if I stick my hand down there will I find you've gotten all wet? Excited by the prospect of being my slave?"

Tori pulled her hand back. "I don't have confirm what I already know. Jade, I already own you."

Jade stood there silently, obviously trying to show no emotion what so ever. Tori could see none, not even in the Goths eyes. She was a tremendous actress, Tori thought. But Tori could see just the tiniest quiver of her lower lip.

Confident she had won, Tori kissed Jade on the cheek. "Be at my house 7 Pm tonight., not one minute early or one minute late. Oh and break up with Beck before you come."

With that, Tori turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Later that night, Tori had everything laid out for Jade's first training/punishment session in her room. On the table there was some whips, strap on's, dildos, but plugs, oils and other assorted items of plain and pleasure. While her mom's dungeon down in the basement had more equipment, Tori didn't feel right in using it. She wanted her own space to work in. Tori's mom who was a dominatrix herself had recognized early on that Tori had all the making of a perfect dom, unlike Trina who was submissive. Tori not only had the talent but very much wanted to be one, just like her mother. Though the only difference between the two, was that while her mother preferred men, Tori only preferred women.

But all the instruction in the world would be useless without someone to train on. While Trina herself was a submissive, Holly Vega didn't want to encourage the sisters from getting together. Holly did have a line, she wished not to cross.

But an arrangement was made. A fellow dom and close friend of Holly, named Kara Vaughn also had a submissive daughter. The daughter, who was socialite Alyssa Vaughn, had told her mother that she wished to trained to be a proper sub. So Kara and Holly arranged for Tori to practice on Alyssa, under Holly's instruction. It was all done very discreetly but the women in Holly Vega's circle of fellow dominatrix's were all quite used to that.

While Tori enjoyed her sessions with Alyssa, tori and her didn't quick click. She was looking for that special someone. Of course the moment that Tori laid eyes on Jade she knew she had the one. She could see plain as day that jade was a submissive lesbian, but very much in denial. But denial or not, It was love at first sight for tori. She knew right then and there, Jade was going to be her sub.

"A sub needs her dom and a dom needs her sub. Neither is truly complete or happy without the other." Her mother would tell her frequently.

Finally Tori checked the video camera to make sure it was functioning properly. That done she was now ready for her expected guest. Tori went downstairs and looked at the clock it was 6:37, so she knew she had a little time.

She decided to have a glass of wine to relax her a bit. While fully trained, she was doing this solo and wanted everything to go perfectly. When Jade was properly trained, Tori could join the ranks of the rather exclusive club her mother belonged to. It was a group of dominatrix that was from the area. They met socially, exchanged tips, sometimes subs and generally watched out for each other's interests. They owned their own private nightclub where subs were made to perform for the group.

Tori's mother knew that Jade was coming over and the reason why. Being the proud mother she arranged for the rest of the family to be gone so her daughter could work in peace.

Sitting with her glass of wine, Tori picked up the latest issue of Vogue and began to read. While she was slightly nervous about her doing things right, she wasn't worried about Jade showing up. She knew the Goth would be there at 7 pm sharp.

As the clocked ticked closer to 7 Tori began to feel a building sense of anticipation. She could feel her nipples harden at the thought of having her way with Jade.

Finally Tori looked up and the clocked ticked to 7 pm exactly. With a smile Tori got and walked to the door, feeling much a kid on Christmas.

Just as she knew a few seconds later there was three knocks at the door. They were like music to her ears as she opened the door.

As she expected Jade was standing there. Tori could tell she was nervous, as she quickly looked to see if anyone was walking by. In fact, Jade had a rather lost look in her eyes.

Tori smiled and stood in the doorway to show herself to jade. Tori had showered, done her hair, makeup and put on the rose oil she liked to wear. Jade eyes opened slightly as tori stood there wearing a silk red Japanese style bathrobe.

For a moment Tori just stood there with a smug look on her face as she eyed her new sub.

"Do come in." Tori purred as she stood aside.

Jade hesitated for a moment and then stepped across the threshold. Tori knew that once jade was in the house, the Goth truly belonged to her.

Once jade was inside, Tori closed the door and locked it. Tori noticed that Jade seemed to flinch slightly at the sound of the lock clicking. Tori could see that Jade was nervous and scared, but yet she came. Knowing full well that her life as she knew it would change. It pleased Tori to no end.

Tori walked over and grinned. "Shall we begin." A moment later Tori put forth her leg and exposed her foot. It was in a stiletto high heel. Jade could see she was wearing no pants, but wasn't quite sure what exactly she was wearing.

"You can start first by licking my feet ."

Jade hesitated for a moment and slowly sank to her knees. Tori knew that though Jade realized the inevitable and has submitted, she knew that the Goth would eventually resist. She would when they got to the real discipline. But Tori both expected and relished it. It would be fun breaking Jade down and building back up up into the lesbian slut she's wanted to be all along. My lesbian slut and she'll always be mine.

"I am so going to love this." Tori thought.

**End flashback**.

All the while Kim worked, Jade didn't show so much as a second's discomfort. Not only that she remained perfectly still the entire time.

"I'm nearly done Tori. You have her well trained. She didn't even seem to mind the pain in the slightest."

Tori blushed. "Thank you. My beautiful pet has grown to love pain, as much as pleasure."

"You'll have to bring her the club soon and show her off to the other dom's. Then you'll really be one of us."

Tori beamed with pride. "I plan to. She's very special to me and I can't wait to show her to my peers. Like my parents we're very much in love, it's just that like my mother, I'm the dominant one. We each know our place, we each have our function to serve. "

"Ready Tori." Kim said as she put her tools down.

Tori practically lit up. "Let me see please."

Tori stood up and walked around to view Jade's exposed ass. As her eyes fell upon the new marking the Latina smiled a smile that was half evil and half prideful.

"She's marked as per your instructions. Do you like it?"

"God yes."

Kim picked up a mirror. "Shall we show Jade her newest tat."

Tori went over and kissed jade on the forehead. "Come on Baby, see you're newest tattoo. It will say once and for all who you belong to."

Jade turned her head and looked in the mirror. Thought it was backwards, Jade could see the mark clearly.

"Do you like your new tattoo Jade?" Tori purred.

Jade took a second look at the new mark.

That tattoo was that of a single rose and above it was the letters.

_"Tori's slut"_

Jade was pleased that she had made Tori happy, by having herself marked in such a fashion. Jade still couldn't believe how the Latina knew her better than she knew herself. As she now accepted, her mind, body and soul belonged to Tori.

Jade couldn't help but smile. "Yes Mistress Tori. I love it. Thank you ever so much."

**For now I've left what Tori does to Jade in their first session, to your imagination. Feel free to let it run wild. But I do promise you will find out eventually. I just need to take some time to write it properly. So it may take a bit of time for me to get back to it. Please be patient. That and I'm busy working on my Twist of Fate story.**

**More of that first day with Tori and Jade in the next chapter.**


	2. Laying down the law

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Real me**

**Chapter 2 – Laying down the law.**

**Well here it is folks, by popular demand. Here is Tori and Jade's first session. This chapter takes place immediately after Jade arrives at Tori's house. To clarify, the parts at the tattoo parlor in the previous chapter, take place after this chapter. The parts in the tattoo parlor are when they had been together for a period of time and Jade had been fully trained. Those parts were a flashback. Tori had been flashing back to that first day. This chapter will have more of that day.**

An Almost cruel smile came to Tori's lips. "You can start first by licking my feet."

Jade hesitated for a moment as she tried to resist the urge to submit to Tori. That lasted only a few seconds as the still bewildered Jade gave in. Ever so slowly the Goth sank to her knees and leaned over and began to lick the Carmel colored foot that had been extended to her.

Jade couldn't believe she was doing this but, she was. Even more strange to her, was the fact that the thought of submitting to Tori gave her an odd thrill. But besides the thrill, Jade knew that she had no choice. By not reacting to the spank, Jade has sealed her own fate and that in itself was a turn on. Ever since then Jade had felt confused and lost. But at the same time she felt drawn to Tori, knowing somehow that she would set things right.

After a few moments of licking, Tori pulled her foot back. "Very good my pet."

Jade started to get up but Tori put her hand on the Goth's shoulder. "Stay down there at my feet but look up at me."

Jade, looked a bit confused and unsure of herself, but quietly complied.

"Very Good. I'm glad you did the smart thing and realize your place. Once you fully embrace your role, you will be a much happier person and truly feel fulfilled."

Jade slowly nodded. She was tempted to verbally say yes but sensed that she was not to talk unless authorized.

"Ok. To get things started I'm going to set down certain rules for you. They will lay down a structure that will guide you to your fullest potential as a sub. I expect them to be obeyed without question. Failure to do so will result in a punishment of my choice. Do you understand?"

Both thrilled and afraid of what lay ahead, Jade resigned herself and nodded.

"Ok." Tori ran her hand across Jade's shoulder. "Rule one. Your body belongs to me. No major changes to it without my approval."

Tori pause for a moment to let it sink in, then continued. "Rule two, When we're alone together, you will either be naked or wearing an outfit of my choice."

Tori just went into the next one without hesitation. "Rule Three. I never want to hear the word No. Delete it from your vocabulary. Rule Four, Our private life is not to be discussed with anyone for any reason! My family knows but they also know you're mine as my dad belongs to my mom. They will keep our secret."

With each rule, Jade felt more and more at Tori's mercy. Jade found herself waiting for the next rule with a strange anticipation.

"Rule five, As to not make things awkward with Beck. You and I will act like friends in public for a time. At a time of my choosing we will come out at a lesbian couple. Rule 6, When we're in public, you may act like your normal self. But be aware that if you displease me you will be punished. Rule Seven, You're at my beck and call 24 hours a day. If I call you'd better answer."

Tori paused for a moment and smiled. "Rule 8, I'll add, subtract or change the rules as I see fit. However I will make clear what the rules are at any given time, Rule 9, I make the decisions in this relationship so you don't have to."

"Are you following me Jade?"

Jade nodded, feeling more and more in Tori's power. Though part of her wanted to resist, another part wanted to smile. Jade found herself wanting to know this dominant Tori a lot more.

"The next two are very important and will result in severe punishment if violated. Rule 10, No playing or touching yourself when I'm not around. Rule 11, You will only cum when I allow it. Those are the rules as they currently stand. Do you have any questions? If so you may speak."

"No Tori." Jade said sounding defeated.

Tori instantly slapped Jade in the face. "You will refer to me as Mistress Tori at all times when we're in private. Do you understand slut?"

Instantly Jade knew she deserved the slap for angering her mistress. The fact that the thought came so quickly was a surprise even to her. "Yes Mistress Tori."

Tori made a motion upward. "Stand up and strip."

The desire to please Tori was both an alien feeling and a pleasurable one. This time Jade stood up and stripped without complaint. Once Jade was naked Tori picked up the pile of clothes and shoes and took them over to a small box. Tori then piled the clothes in the box and secured it with a combination lock. Then Tori picked up a cardboard box from next to the metal box and handed it to Jade.

"Put this on." Tori said with a deadly serious look.

Jade pulled open the box and examined the contents with horror. Inside was a pink and white cheerleaders outfit. Complete with skirt, tight sweater and pomp poms. Jade quickly noticed that the skirt was very short and there was nothing to wear underneath.

Jade put the box down and slowly pulled out the outfit. On the front of the shirt was a large T. Looking back up, she could see Tori starring down at her with a rather cold and somewhat impatient expression. Afraid of what would happen if she hesitated any further, Jade swallowed her pride and quickly slipped into the rather tight uniform.

Once she had the uniform on, Tori's mouth curved up into a rather pleased smile. "So beautiful. "

Then Tori took out a camera and snapped a picture before Jade could even react.

"Hey." A humiliated Jade suddenly said out loud.

Tori suddenly looking angry put the camera down. "Bend over, put your hands on the back of the couch and spread your legs."

Automatically Jade did as she was ordered and a second later Tori pulled up the skirt to reveal Jade's pale ass. Then Tori pulled her hand back and spanked it as hard as she could. Not once but 3 times.

Jade could feel the sting and hear the slap at the very same time, for each of the 3 slaps to her ass. Though surprisingly, beyond the pain she felt a strange jolt of odd pleasure each time. Though it only lasted for an instant.

"Next time you'll get more of those. Do you understand?" Tori snapped in cold voice.

Jade couldn't believe she was submitting to Tori Vega, of all people. It was utterly humiliating, but the most surprising thing of all is that she found herself realizing more and more that she liked it.

"Now cheer for me. Just any cheer. You're my cheerleader, rooting on Tori. Go."

Jade thought for a moment and gave in to the growing urge to please Tori. Though Jade had no idea how to really cheer, she'd seen it enough times so she thought she could fake it.

Jade stepped back away so she could have some room. Then Jade, doing her best cheerleader imitation cheered Tori on. "Give us a T, Give us and O, Give us an R, Give us an I, what does that spell. Tori. Yay Tori."

After finishing Jade paused and stood still, hoping that she would not be asked to do that again. She felt utterly humiliated but at the same time, thrilled all at once. For her it was very confusing.

Tori walked forward and a half smile appeared on her face. Closing the distance she put her arms around Jade and gave her a rather passionate kiss. At the same time Tori, reached under Jade's skirt and grabbed both ass cheeks.

"It's ok for a start. You'll improve as you do it more for me. Now I want you to strip and get on your hands and knees. "

Jade carefully stripped out of her cheerleaders uniform and quickly got on her hands and knees. Tori stood next to Jade with a rather satisfied look. "You're falling into line rather nicely. But this was just the beginning. Now follow me upstairs and your punishment can begin."

Tori suddenly spanked Jade in the ass as hard as she could. "Now MOVE. Hands and knees."

With a Yelp, Jade started to move and followed Tori up the stairs. A few moments later, Jade finally made it up to Tori's room. She had been there once before, but it was different. The room was lit with several candles casting the room with an eerie light. The once purple bedspread had been replaced with a black one.

Of course the thing that caught her eye was the tail end of a whip hanging loosely off a table.

The end of the whip hung lazily off the edge of the table like a snake. The word "discipline" suddenly flashed through her head. Though it had a stark meaning, Jade found herself again having mixed feelings about it.

On the surface, Jade feared the whip, but deeper down she longed for its touch at Tori's hand.

"How could Tori know me, better than I know myself? How did she know I could crave the whip?" Jade thought quickly.

Not escaping her notice either were a number of other sex toys and objects of torture on a small table.

"You may stand my pet." Tori purred.

Jade rose and stood inches away from Tori, who was still wearing the silk bathrobe. With each passing second she wanted to see what was underneath more and more.

Tori then gently brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen across Jade's face, then pulled The Goth into a warm embrace.

Tori spoke again her voice now soft and warm. "I've come to love you Jade. Very Much. That is why I will lovingly dispense the discipline that you so badly need and crave. You will come to know the joy of belonging to me, as my sub. You will serve me and I will take care of you."

Jade's head was spinning as it became clearer and clearer that, what Tori said was in fact the truth. It was arousing and a bit scary all at the same time.

After a moment in the tender embrace Tori looked Jade deep into the eyes and began a slow burning kiss. All the while Tori ran her fingers through Jade's raven tresses. Jade soon felt herself carried away by the kiss as their lips continued their dance. As the kiss deepened, Jade's sense of confused arousal only became more intense.

Lost in the moment and knowing she was at Tori's mercy, Jade continued onward. After a few blissful minutes Tori broke the kiss and smiled.

"That was nice wasn't it Jade?"

"Yes Mistress Tori it was." Jade made a point to call her mistress Tori.

Tori then looked to the bed and picked up the whip from the table. "Ok Jade. Now get on the bet face down. Be sure to outstretch your hands and legs to the bed posts."

Jade, still a bit nervous about the whip and its effects, hesitated with a pensive look.

Tori then tossed 4 pairs of furry handcuffs on the bed and quickly frowned. "It wasn't a request slut. NOW MOVE!" Tori barked.

Jade quickly complied and got face down on the bed with her arms and legs stretched out. Without saying another word, Tori quickly handcuffed Jade's ankles and wrists to the metal bedposts at each corner of the bed.

Jade had never felt so helpless and trapped. There was no doubt about it; she was at Tori's mercy.

"Now, one last thing before I begin. I will do to you what I want to, for as long I want to do it. Protesting will only make your punishment worse. Do you understand Jade? This is all for your own good. Eventually you'll come to trust me, completely."

Jade who was now anticipating the first crack of the whip with a strange sense of arousal, said in a soft voice. "Yes, Mistress Tori."

Tori took the whip in her hand and used it to make a loud crack in the room. The most surprising thing was that it actually made Jade wetter.

"Now this is important Jade. Very important. I'm quite practiced at using the whip. I know exactly how much pressure to use with it, so as to not leave a permanent mark. But if you squirm around when I'm whipping you, it may accidentally cause me to leave a mark. And for now, I want that beautiful pale skin to remain just as it is." Tori took a moment to run her tanned fingers across Jade's ass, briefly probing her anus. "A good sub, takes her punishment by keeping still."

Tori let that hang in the word for a moment and then paused to turn on some music. Jade recognized it as Ravels, Bolero. "I work best with music. Now Jade. You've been a bad girl by generally making my life difficult since I arrived. But you crossed a line when you ruined my performance. I saw your cry for help and now am going to punish you in the matter you both require and crave."

With that Jade heard a crack and a microsecond later felt a sting of pain across her ass.

"OWWW….." Jade cried out.

"That little outburst will earn you 3 more lashes. A good sub is a quiet sub, especially when she's being disciplined."

"How many am I getting, mistress Tori?"

Tori quickly answered and made a mental note to add 1 more for Jade's speaking out of turn. "You'll know when it ends. Don't expect me to ever tell you how many you'll get." And with that another crack of the whip sent a stinging pain through her rear.

This time Jade held it in and much to her surprise found herself anticipating the next one. It wasn't just the discipline but the fact that Tori was meeting it out.

"That was better Jade, you'll still have to hold a bit more still. Let us continue…"

Crack…

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Let me know what you think. Do you like dominant Tori and submissive Jade?**

**More to come….**


	3. Fade away

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Real me**

**Chapter 3 – Fade away.**

**No one's POV**

With a loud crack, the whip came down on Jade's exposed rear for a 3rd time. This time the sting of pain the submissive Goth felt was much deeper and more intense. It was as if Tori had purposely inflicted more pain.

"I do know you do like pain to a degree, this is what it is, a punishment. You were a very bad girl and do need to be punished. That intense pain you're feeling is what will happen to you, when you displease me. Your job is to please and serve me, not to displease me and ruin my performances. In the end you'll thank me for setting you straight."

Crack, Jade felt the whip strike her ass for a 4th time. This time she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from calling out. But more than the pain was a growing feeling of shame. The shame stemmed from the growing feeling that she existed to serve Tori.

Quietly Tori continued. Jade would feel the whip strike 5th, 6th and 7th time. Each time felt like an hot blade being run across her rear. By the 8th, a tear had formed in the corner of Jade's eye. By the time she felt truly sorry for displeasing Tori.

By the 9th, Jade had started to quietly whimper.

Tori briefly paused after the 10th, to take a breath. "My mother says I'm a natural with the whip. In fact she tells me, I'm more skilled than anyone she knows. I practiced on a sub that particularly enjoyed pain. I whipped her for almost 30 minutes and didn't leave so much as a blemish on her. I will of course discipline you using other methods, but it's the whip that I prefer."

That said Tori struck once again, sending yet another jolt of pain through Jade's rear. Now her whole ass felt like it was on fire.

Besides paying careful attention to her use of the whip, Tori also paid close attention to Jade. She could tell the Goth was nearing the limits of her endurance. By paying close attention to her breathing, how much she winced and other factors, Tori knew Jade was close.

Tori knew that there was a fine line between punishment and torture. One of the most important lesions that her mother taught her was to know that line and not cross it. She would say, "while the line will change as your sub builds up a tolerance to pain, you must not cross the line. In time they will come to trust you implicitly. That trust is probably the important thing in the dom/sub relationship.

Tori needed Jade to trust her utterly. If she pushed too hard and hurt Jade, that trust would be broken.

One more Tori quickly decided, as she whipped Jade one last time.

Jade now in tears braced herself for yet another one. But instead Tori put the whip down and gently put some soothing lotion on her rear. It felt cooling and wonderful.

A second later, Tori began to unlock Jade. "Are you sorry for being a bad girl Jade?"

Tears in her eyes, Jade began to quietly cry. She was now utterly ashamed for being mean to Tori. "I'm so sorry Mistress Tori. I'm sorry." Jade cried as she sat up and put her head into Tori's lap.

Tori let Jade have her emotional release and gently stroked Jade's hair. Tori smiled knowing that while Jade had submitted, she hadn't quite totally surrendered yet. But knew that that was coming quite soon. That perfect moment where Jade would finally realize that Tori was her owner and always would be.

"You took your punishment well, but you do need to work on being more quiet and still. Now my beautiful slut, get on your knees next to the bed. Your ass is still a bit sore so that will be good for you."

Jade wiped her tears and got on her knees facing the bed. Tori then turned so she was sitting on the bed, facing Tori.

"Now you've been punished for being a bad girl, you can now start to make it up to me. Would you like that?" Tori said in an almost motherly like tone.

Jade, who felt like her mind has been twisted into knots answered without hesitation. "Yes mistress Tori, how may I please you?" More and more she felt her place was to please her mistress. A few short hours ago, none of this would have seemed unfathomable to Jade. Now she felt like she had found her purpose. While it was still strange and unfamiliar Jade had, for the most part, stopped fighting it.

Tori smiled and slowly undid the strap that kept her silk robe closed. A second later she pulled her robe to reveal her naked body underneath. Jade who was on her knees, immediately focused her attention on Tori's shaved crotch. Already it was wet in anticipation and Jade could already smell its inviting smell.

"This is going to be one of your favorite places from now on." Tori's voice grew slightly colder as she spread her legs.

"Now Jade, take your rightful place between my legs.. Please your mistress. It's what you want."

Looking at Tori's wet mound, Jade felt drawn to it. More and more instincts that had been buried deep inside of her were quickly rising to the surface. All of those instincts pulled her forward in between Tori's tanned legs. It felt right, completely right to want to serve.

As Jade obediently moved her head in between Tori's legs, the Latina cracked an evil looking smile. She knew that Jade was submissive lesbian without a doubt, but how quickly she started to fall into line came as a surprise.

Not that Tori was going to complain, in fact she was quite pleased to have Jade as her personal pet.

Though lacking in experience, Jade quickly made up for it with enthusiasm. Nearly being totally warped to Tori's will, she eagerly began to munch, lick and bite at Tori's shaved center. Almost immediately Tori began to moan in pleasure.

"Hmmmm….Good little pet. Keep going, make your mistress happy." Tori purred.

Jade, spurred on by Tori's encouragement, began to move even faster eating Tori out. The soft moans of pleasure coming from Tori, was like sweet music to Jade's ears. She couldn't get enough of that happy song coming from her mistress. She was making her mistress happy which made her happy. It all seemed to be falling quickly into place.

Faster and faster Jade moved her tongue and mouth, giving the deepest of kisses to Tori's other set of lips.

Tori was in heaven and judging by the gusto Jade was giving it, Tori could tell Jade was happily serving her.

"I hope you like this, you'll be doing this quite…Oooooh….alot." Tori felt like she was drifting on a cloud as Jade's magical tongue did its work.

Soon enough Tori could feel her orgasm surge up through her like an electric charge.. "Yes….." It was a wonderful feeling, not only the orgasm itself but it the experience was only enhanced by how she got it. Tori could only greedily think of how many more Jade would happily give her this way.

As it flowed through her Tori closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. "Now lick me clean Jade. You will always lick me clean."

"Yes Mistress Tori." Jade said, rather pleased by the sound of her mistresses pleasure.

Jade then licked Tori clean and looked up at Tori, who was sitting back up. "Does mistress want me to continue?" Jade was amazed how easy it came for her now. It was second nature and it had been lying dormant all this time. Jade was so thankful to Tori for bringing out her true nature all she wanted to do in return was serve.

"No, lay here on the bed with me." Jade smiled and got up, her face covered with Tori's juices. She seemed to wear them as badge of honor.

As soon as she was on the bed, Tori crawled on top and began to kiss Jade. Deep passionate kisses that never seemed to end. Jade responded by kissing back even harder.

Tori as she kissed her new sub, ran her fingers up and around Jade's breasts, starting to pinch them. Jade soon hissed with pleasure.

"My little slut likes a bit of pain with her pleasure doesn't she?" Tori said with an evil grin as she reached to the table next to the bed.

"Yes, Mistress, what ever you feel like." Jade said.

Tori pulled up a small clamp and fit it to Jade's hard right nipple. Jade grimaced for a moment, but lay there passively.

"A little nipple clamp to enhance things."

Tori returned to her work and began to lavishly lick and suck Jade's other breast. For Jade she did discover she did enjoy the mixture of pain and pleasure. Each seemed to enhance the other in a most unusual.

Now very aroused, Jade found herself reaching down to her own crotch to play with herself.

She was stopped when Tori got off her and quickly slapped her hand. "DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH YOURSELF, SLUT?"

Jade sat up and lowered her head in shame. "No mistress Tori. You did not."

Tori gave Jade a stern look. "Turn over, NOW!"

Jade quickly turned over and was the recipient of 4 quick and very painful slaps to her ass. It still was a bit sore from the whipping so, it hurt pretty intensely.

Jade felt bad again and tear came to her eye. "I'm sorry mistress Tori." Again, Jade was amazed by how easy it all came.

Tori took a deep breath, got off the bed and went to the table. "I should deny you your orgasm for the night for that little fuck up. Do you want that?"

"No Please."

Though her face retained its frown, Tori was smiling inside. "My god, she's nearly mine. Just a bit of a push and I'll have her forever. This is great." Just a bit of a push to make Jade her obedient sub once and for all was needed. Tori needed to crush that last bit of independence and willpower that resided within Jade and Tori knew just how to do it,

Tori narrowed her eyes and looked at Jade for a moment, then picked up a huge 8' black strap on from the table. She could see that eager look to please and it amused Tori to no end.

"Does my dirty little slut want to be fucked?"

Jade nodded with an ever growing look of hunger

Tori smiled and quickly strapped herself in so the long black member was stretched out in front of her. "You took your whipping well, so you will get your orgasm tonight. But only when I tell you. If you come too early, I'll pull out the whip again and we'll start with your punishment all over."

Jade smiled. "Thank you mistress Tori."

"Now lay back so you can take your fucking like the dirty little slut you are?" Tori said evilly as she climbed on the bed.

Jade complied and lay back as Tori climbed on top of her. Tori kneeled above Jade and prodded Jades' clit a few times to tease her.

"What are you?" Tori said.

The words came from Jade's lips before she could even consciously think of them. "Your filthy slut."

Tori nodded in approval and penetrated Jade. The Goth felt a brief wave of pleasure on top of the pain she felt from the nipple clamp. The two feelings mixed together quite nicely.

Quickly Tori began to pump in and out of Jade with a ever growing rhythm. "Don't you dare come until I say so. Oh and before I forget, from now on, you'll keep yourself shaved from now on. I don't want to see so much as a single hair down there, EVER! Starting tomorrow."

Jade who was loved having Tori fill her insides, moaned Yes.

Not daring to disobey, Jade mentally started to block the ever approaching orgasm, both mentally and physically. Soon as she could feel the temperature rising in her, it became more and more a struggle.

Tori meanwhile Just kept thrusting in and out, harder and harder. She could see Jade start to struggle to keep the orgasm back. At the same time, she could see the growing need that Jade had for release.

"Who's my dirty slut?"

"I am." Jade panted, now desperate to come.

"LOUDER. Say it. What are you. What will you always be." Tori demanded as she thrust even harder.

Jade by then could barely keep herself from orgasming suddenly screamed out. "I am. I am and always will be your dirty slut. My mind, body and soul are yours and always will be. I will obey you forever."

Tori could see it in Jade's eyes as she screamed it out. The very last of the old Jade suddenly fade away and all that was left was a perfect lesbian submissive. Her submissive.

"You may come now, my pet." Tori said in a nurturing tone.

Jade let her defenses drop and let the orgasm blast through her. Every muscle in her body seemed to contract as like a flood the pleasure poured through her. Tori was right, the last bit of independent Jade had vanished in that instant before Tori let her orgasm.

As it faded, Jade looked up at Tori who was still on top of her thrusting away. All she could feel was love and devotion for her beautiful for her owner.

"I love you Mistress Tori." Jade said, still in her post orgasmic haze.

**I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
